


and let us dance

by wordsmiths



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmiths/pseuds/wordsmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't like to dance. // brutasha; sometime before age of ultron. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and let us dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted work on AO3; I've had a fanfiction for a while, however, and this story can be found there as well. 
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this came from. Note that I don't know much about Natasha's past (other than what I've managed to scrounge from Wikipedia) since I haven't read any comics (although I really want to start), so sorry for any inaccuracies. Also, the closest thing I've gotten to ballet is more contemporary dance than anything, so my dance allusions are probably not very accurate.
> 
> This is Brutasha, which is kind of weird, since I'm still a huge Clintasha shipper (which is why I mentioned it in the text ahahaha).
> 
> I don't own the Avengers. If I did, I'd be squealing like a pig. (Seriously, I started hyperventilating during the opening credits of Age of Ultron. My friends were scared for me.)

Natasha doesn't like to dance.

Whenever she dances, she is back at the Red Room again, becoming an assassin. Trying not to.

(As if it were going to end any other way.)

_Leap, Natasha. No, that is not right. Point your toes more. You are not graceful enough._

(or,  _Keep your hands steadier. Your shots are not clean enough._ )

And it is stifling.

* * *

Bruce takes his time with Natasha, maneuvering around her with slow, careful footsteps. A slow dance that brings of memories of days past, of lovers long-gone and lives long-lost, things that she just wants to forget.

Still, she finds herself falling into that easy rhythm,  _five six seven eight_. It is not the rhythm she fell into with Clint; that was a tango, fast and full of unintended turns. No, this is a slow waltz, where things are never unexpected.

She's not sure if she likes it or not.

* * *

When she dances, the memories come boiling up, breaking the surface of an already tumultuous sea. She tries to keep them down, but they seem determined to make her suffer.

_No matter, then. I will make sure I don't._

* * *

Bruce is the first one to notice that she has become more withdrawn. One night when they are all at Stark Tower, he catches her outside, watching the stars.

"Hey, Nat."

She can tell that he is concerned from his voice.

"Not now, Banner."

(or,  _please stop before we go any further._ )

"I know you have mixed feelings about this, but if you could just—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Bruce."

"Is this about your past? Because I'll tell you now: I don't care."

_I can't. I have done this before, and it never ends well._

"It's not about my past. I just can't. Not right now."

"Then know this: when you're ready, I'll be waiting."

And in that moment, Natasha is caught by an impulse that she knows she shouldn't have ( _you will regret this later, Natasha Romanoff_ ), and she leans in towards Bruce, and when their lips meet Natasha sees galaxies.

Maybe this dance is one she will chance.


End file.
